The Extremely Secret Diary of Katelyn Anne Potter
by frenchvanilla98
Summary: The worst part about it was that Slughorn only partnered us because he thought it was amusing since our brothers are best friends. Which brings it all back to the fact that being related to James and his being friends with Sirius has ruined my life.
1. Has Everyone Gone Mental?

**A/N: As we all know, I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

Sunday, September 1st, 10:30 a.m., the car

Okay, seriously. Is it really that hard to drive? I mean, I know he never does and all, since wizards don't really need to drive usually, but still. I'm sure I could drive perfectly fine and I've NEVER driven. I pointed this out, but it kind of made him mad. Personally, I think my dad just might be psycho. I've always known that he's demented, I just never really knew the full scope of his dementia. Whenever I mention my concerns about one of my dad's many mental incapabilities to James, he tells me to shut up. James, I mean. Seriously, is that anyway to talk to a lady? Okay, so I'm not really a _lady_, but I am his sister after all. I always treat him with respect and kindness. That's a lie too. But still, he doesn't have to be such a dork-face all of the time.

x x x

BLOODY HELL!!!!! I think I may have just had a heart attack. My dad almost caused a huge accident! Can't he just stay in his own lane? THE ROAD IS STRAIGHT!!! And the worst part is he didn't even care! In fact, I'm the only one in the car who just saw their life flash before their eyes. My mom just went "whoops!" and James just laughed along with my dad, who said "Good thing there aren't any plees-men."

This is not a time to joke! That's what I was thinking when my mom said "Actually, honey, they're called 'Peas-men', there isn't an 'l' in the word."

Hello? Besides the fact that we just almost died, I am surrounded by a car-full of daft people…ALL OF THEM! Don't they remember anything from Muggle Studies? Did they even TAKE Muggle Studies?

Then Sirius, the living hell of my life, goes, "Actually, Mrs. Potter, I believe there isn't any 'p' in the word at all, they're actually called – "

"_POLICE MEN!_" I cried, "they're called 'Police men'. It's not that hard to remember."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked me, like he was all suspicious of me or something.

"Yes I am sure!" You dimwitted prat, I wanted to add, but my mom is in the front seat and she would have totally yelled at me. What I did add is, "Unlike you, my head is filled with more than air. There's actually information up there. I know it's a hard concept to grasp."

"Honey, you know we are very proud of how smart you are, but that's no reason to be so rude to poor Sirius," my mother said to me. I glared at the back of her head. Excuse me, but _I'm _her own child! Shouldn't she be sticking up for me? But no, she obviously loves Sirius better. It's no wonder, really. I mean, he fits in with my family much more than I do. He's just as psychotic and daft as the rest of them, plus he's as big-headed as James.

So now Sirius is grinning all smugly from James' other side and I really want to smack him. But, being a lady, I can't.

Okay, my dad is seriously driving in the middle of the road right now, I really have to go.

* * *

Sunday, September 1st, 3:47 p.m., the Hogwarts Express

I'm really not a bad friend or anything, I swear, it's just…my friends can be as psycho as my family sometimes. Which is why I'm sitting in this empty compartment right now instead of in the one I was sharing with them. Well, with them and the MARAUDERS. The Marauders being my brother and his equally demented friends…yes, that sadly includes Sirius Black. Oh, and Lily was there too, which is weird because she hates James, but whatever. She's probably the only normal person I know other than myself. Which is why, unlike half of the Hogwarts female population, she is NOT in love with my prat of a brother. Don't get me wrong, I really do like my brother and all, but that doesn't mean he isn't a git and a prat and as mentally unstable as the rest of my family. When I say my family, I mean my WHOLE family. Yes, even my oldest brother Braden and my older sister Libby, and especially my little sister, Evelyn, who somehow slept through the whole car ride in which we practically died multiple times. I won't even begin to mention the REST of my family. You know, like my aunts and uncles and cousins and stuff. Plus, there's my psychotic grandmother who makes my dad look completely sane.

Sometimes I really don't understand them. Just like I don't understand my friends right now. Take Beverly for instance. She informed us that she has a crush on Sirius (before he or his friends came in of course). She has a crush on SIRIUS!!! I suggested that maybe we check her into St. Mungo's but Emily, the sensible one, said I was being immature and positively ridiculous. Well, at least I thought that Emily was the sensible one, but that was before she started reading her Transfiguration book before we even got to school. And all Alice can think about is her new boyfriend (they started going out at the end of last year) Frank Longbottom. When you talk to her it's like she's a zombie or something. So, I figured that I at least had the company of Keely's sanity, but that was until she started analyzing everything that's wrong with me, starting with the fact that my feelings of my family's mental problems are completely fanciful and have no basis of truth whatsoever, not to mention that I'm apparently way over dramatic and if anyone in my family is psychotic then it's definitely me. Which I take extreme offense to. I am NOT psychotic.

So here I am, enjoying the last of the quiet and solitude that I will enjoy in a very long time.

Go figure that the second I write that there's a huge commotion out in the hall. I'd better go see what it is…

* * *

Sunday, September 1st, 11:42 p.m., my dorm,

Of course James and Sirius were involved. And it isn't surprising that so was Snape. It also isn't surprising that _I _now have a huge gash on my face. Can't they last one day without having to go around bothering people? Or, if they must torture Snape (which I can totally see where they're coming from) couldn't they at least work on their aim? But NO, they have to go around ruining other peoples lives. When I say other people's lives I'm referring to mine, due to the fact that I know have a large, hideously ugly gash on my face, which will probably prevent me from getting a boyfriend which means I'll never get married and I'll end up as the lonely old cat lady who lives next door.

James thinks that I will end up as the lonely old cat lady, but not because of the gash on my face. Though he's really not one to talk, seeing as he's been chasing after Lily for years and she thoroughly hates his guts.

So anyway, I yelled at them for a good twenty minutes. James and Sirius, I mean. After that Lily came out and once she found out what happened she yelled at them for at least thirty minutes. Revenge is sweet when your dweeb of a brother gets majorly chewed out by the girl of his dreams. Not to mention that it's going to be even sweeter when I write to my mom and tell her about the trouble James was causing on the train. I'm not normally a snitch and everything (though being the younger sister it can be quite fun at times) but James definitely deserves it after he mutilated my face. Well, it might have actually been Sirius, but if I tried to get Sirius in trouble with my mom it wouldn't work because, like I said before, she loves him more than she loves her own children. I swear. I'm expecting a howler to come for James sometime this week.

So when we finally got to Hogwarts, of course it just had to be raining. Beverly was whining about how her hair was getting ruined. Since when does Beverly whine? And about her hair? Oh I know, that would be ever since she got a crush on Sirius. Okay, I admit, she wasn't actually _whining_, but still. I mean, she's usually all fun and cutesy and stuff. Now she's a drag, having a crush on Sirius and asking about her hair and all. I'm hoping she'll get over it soon. And if that wasn't enough, Evelyn somehow managed to latch herself onto me somewhere between the train and the carriages. Doesn't she have her own friends? Seriously, come on.

"They're not any fun today," she told me. I rolled my eyes at her even though I sort of appreciated it. I mean, she was implying that I'm fun. Because I know she wasn't talking about Beverly, or Alice for that matter. And she definitely wasn't talking about Keely or Emily. In fact, now that I think about, none of my friends were any fun today either. Well, except for Riley, but I didn't even see her until after dinner, which I was starting to think was really weird. That I hadn't seen her yet, I mean.

I don't think there was one inch of me that wasn't wet by the time we made it into the Great Hall.

Alice, of course, wanted to sit with Frank. Beverly, on the other hand, insisted we go sit by Sirius, since she's in love with him and all. The problem with this was that they weren't sitting anywhere near each other. So after five minutes of the two arguing where we were going to sit, Keely and I went with Alice and Emily went with Beverly. Beverly was upset about this because she had wanted me to come with her, since James is my brother so I had an 'in' with them. Not that they would think it was weird that Beverly and Emily were sitting by them. But Beverly's been acting really weird now that she has a crush on Sirius. Anyway, I refused to go sit with them since I had had enough with the two boys for one day. To stress this point to her, I showed her the deformity across my face. Not that anyone could miss it.

Alice practically ran to go sit by Frank. I sat down next to Cooper, who was sitting across from Frank, and Keely sat next to me. The first thing Cooper said to me was, "what happened to your face?" If I wasn't such a lady, he would have found himself lying on the floor as severely mutilated as I am.

"Where's Riley?" I demanded of Cooper once the feast had started.

"How should I know?" he asked, completely unconcerned.

Sometimes I wonder if he's as daft as my brother. "Uh, hello? She's your sister!"

"So?"

Whatever. I just dropped it. Cooper and Riley Paige live next door to us. We've known them for our whole lives. Cooper is James' age and Riley's my age. We've all been best friends since we were little.

The rest of the meal past without much occurrence. That is, besides the nauseating gushy love stuff that Alice and Frank were displaying across the table. Keely agreed with me on this, "I think I've lost my appetite."

I finally found Riley once we got to the common room. I practically knocked her to the ground when I ran to hug her. I know I'd just seen her yesterday, but if there was ever a day I needed Riley's level-headed sanity it was today. I mean, considering I couldn't even count on Keely for that. Not that she was so bad, but I don't appreciate being told I'm overly dramatic and irrational and all that nonsense. Well, it turns out that the reason that I didn't see Riley on the train is because she's a prefect and had prefect duties, which I completely forgot about. Which is weird, because it's a very memorable thing, considering the fact that Dumbledore must have gone completely mental making Riley prefect. We all know that Emily's the one who should be prefect, and that Riley's the total opposite of responsible. Then, at dinner, it turns out Beverly got Riley to sit with them. You know, since I wouldn't and Riley's known James her whole life. I really don't know what's wrong with Beverly lately. Well, I do, but still. If _I _act like that when I'm in love with some boy, then I never want to be in love. Seriously. As if Beverly's not bad enough, look at Alice. I swear that girl has completely lost her mind.

Maybe tomorrow they'll be back to normal. Hopefully.


	2. Seriously

Monday, September 2nd, History of Magic

This is what I woke up to this morning: "Kat! Kat get up! We're going to be late for breakfast! Kat! Katie! Katelyn! KATELYN ANNE POTTER GET UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!!"

I seriously wanted to hit her. But I know that if it hadn't have been Keely, then it would have been Riley. Or else it would have been Emily, except that she would have been much nicer about it. I mean, who wants to wake up to someone shouting your name eerily the way your mother does when she tries to get you up in the morning but can't because all you want to do is sleep for five more hours?

So, needless to say, I was quite grumpy at breakfast. Even I will admit it. It didn't help that my first bite of food was two inches from my mouth when McGonagall came up and asked to see me in her office. Hello, can't a girl at least get something to eat? I guess not.

I was sure that I was being expelled from Hogwarts. I had no idea why, though. All I knew was that when McGonagall had been handing out class schedules I was the only one who didn't get one. I thought it was weird, but I figured that it was just a mistake. That is, until McGonagall took me to her office. That was when I knew why I hadn't gotten a schedule: I wasn't a student at Hogwarts anymore. I realized that my parents must have gotten the letter and forgotten to tell me, which isn't surprising. So Dumbledore and McGonagall must have been surprised when they saw me there.

"Ms. Potter," McGonagall started once we'd both sat down, "I know that you're a quite talented witch – " but I'm sorry to say that you've been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I knew that was what she was going to say, so I interrupted her.

"Can you please just come out with it and tell me that I've been expelled," I asked as politely as I could manage under the circumstances. "I don't need you to cushion the blow, I can take it."

McGonagall looked taken aback. "Expelled? Hardly! Where would you come up with an idea like that?"

I must have looked surprised, I had been so sure that was what she had wanted. "Well, it's just that I didn't get a schedule this morning and then you called me to your office and…"

"Why in the world would we expel you?" she asked, but didn't actually give me a chance to answer. "No, Ms. Potter, far from that. I was going to say that due to your extremely good talent in Transfiguration Dumbledore has agreed that you could move up a year. That's why you didn't get a schedule this morning."

"What?" Now I was really shocked. Move up to sixth year Transfiguration?

"You'd have to take a few private lessons from me to make sure you are caught up, only two or three. Also, you'd have to drop Divination, as it coincides with the period that the sixth year Gryffindor's have Transfiguration, but you'd also have a break during the time that you'd usually be in Transfiguration. Of course, it's ultimately up to you," she finished, looking at me expectantly.

I was kind of flustered by this point, but I managed to say, "Yeah, sure, that sounds fine." Because it was. No Divination AND a break? Could it get any better than that? Not really. That's without considering the fact that in pretty much every Transfiguration class since second year Penn has attempted to use me as his transfiguration object, not that he's ever succeeded. Well, there was that one time last year that he turned my hand green. So, you can imagine that I'd be only too happy to get out of _that_ Transfiguration class.

Oh wait, Riley just passed me a note.

She asked about my meeting with McGonagall.

_Riley:_ _What did McG want?_

_Me: She wants to move me up a year in Transfiguration._

_R: Yeah right. What did she really want?_

_M: I'm serious. And I don't have to take Divination anymore._

_R: Lucky! Who knew that class would turn out to be such a load of rubbish?_

_M: I know. Oh, and I also get a break when you're in Transfiguration._

_R: Are you serious? That is SO not fair!_

What's Emily doing passing us notes? She always lectures us about it….oh, _that_'s what she's doing.

_Emily: You need to stop passing notes and start taking them. I am NOT letting you copy mine. _

I'm wondering if I should tell her about Transfiguration. I'm sure that would drive her crazy. Especially considering the fact that she's always bugging me about taking notes and doing work. But that would be rude, and lady's are never rude.

Yes! Class is FINALLY over! More later.

* * *

Monday, September 2nd, BREAK!!!! Gryffindor common room, 

Top Ten Reason's why my life rocks:

1. I get a BREAK!!!! No other fifth years get a break.

2. I don't have to take Divination anymore.

3. I don't have to take a whole year of Transfiguration.

4. I don't have to worry about being turned green or purple.

5. My friends are all totally jealous of me.

6. I'm really close to convincing Emily to let me copy her notes.

7. James is so embarrassed about having class with his little sister.

8. My parents are going to be comparing me to James all the time to make him feel bad about himself (because I got moved up a year in Transfiguration and he didn't).

9. My parents are definitely going to be sending James a howler in the mail really soon because I sent them a letter today telling them about what James and Sirius did on the train ride.

10. I have class with Lily and Remus, who it turns out are really awesome (okay, I already knew they were really awesome, but still).

Top Ten Reason's why my life sucks:

1. I have to have Transfiguration class with James and Sirius.

2. I have to have break with them too.

3. It's kind of awkward having class with sixth years when you're a fifth year.

4. I have a huge deformity across my face.

5. Sirius won't be getting a howler from my parents.

6. My parents love Sirius more than they love me (their own daughter).

7. Beverly has a huge crush on Sirius, STILL.

8. Alice is all lovesick over Frank (and it makes me want to puke) and he's all lovesick over her too (okay, EWWWWW).

9. It takes so much work to convince Emily to let me copy her notes.

10. I have to take some extra lessons with McGonagall since I'm moving up a year.

I told the rest of my friends about Transfiguration on our way to Charms. They were definitely jealous. Well, I don't think Alice really heard me, she was probably thinking about Frank. Did I mention that she looks really weird when she's thinking about Frank? I realized that if I ever need a favor from her, to ask her when she's thinking about him, because she'd totally agree without even realizing it.

I don't think Emily was all too thrilled about it, just like I predicted. I mean, she smiled and tried to act all supportive and happy for me, like she normally would. But I know she was a little ticked off. Because I got moved up a year and not her. And she takes notes all the time and get's perfect grades (though I get good grades too ) and is always studying, and I barely ever take notes and do a minimal amount of studying. But Beverly and Keely were VERY jealous. Especially, in Beverly's case, because I get to have class with Sirius. Which is ridiculous.

And you should've seen James' face when I walked into Transfiguration class. HIS Transfiguration class. He looked like he's just choked on a fish bone. Well, first he was all, "Hey, squirt, you might want to take another look at your schedule, don't third years have Potions now or something?" Then he and Sirius laughed together at this. Which is really stupid, because not only am I NOT a third year (and I wouldn't normally have Potions at that time anyway) but also because he called me Squirt and I'm only a year younger than him. Actually, I'm not even a year younger than him, I'm 10 ½ months younger than him.

So then I said, "No, actually I think I AM in the right place," and went to sit primly between Lily and Remus. Then I turned around in my seat to face him and said, "this IS sixth year Transfiguration, isn't it?" That's when he looked like he'd choked on a fish bone.

"Wait, you're in OUR Transfiguration class?" Sirius asked, looking like maybe he'd only choked on a bread crumb.

"Yes, McGonagall moved me up a year because I'm so SMART," I emphasized the 'smart'. Now Sirius also looked like he'd choked on a fish bone, and James looked like he's choked on a giraffe bone. Cooper was just as shocked as the two of them, though he managed to compose his facial expressions a bit more than them. Lily and Remus, however, thought it was really great and they were all nice about it.

Then Jenna walked in. My cousin, Jenna Potter. She was just as shocked as James, (she's a Ravenclaw, but in sixth year all the houses have class together). And Sirius made some joke about how there were three Potters in the class now, and when McGonagall shouts 'Potter' how will we know who she's talking about. It was NOT funny. Well, Cooper laughed at it, but no one else did. Besides, we all know that if she was yelling at someone, it would be James, but I didn't feel like mentioning this.

McGonagall walked in at that moment, so I didn't have to hear what Sirius was about to say next.

But I did have to hear what James had to say (or I guess read what he had to write), because he passed me a note as soon as McGonagall wasn't looking.

_James: Hey, Kat._

_Me: Leave me alone. _

_J: Why? _

_M: I'm trying to take notes._

_J: Yeah right. You never take notes. I happen to know that you pass notes in class with Riley all the time._

_M: That's not true!_

_J: Yes it is._

_M: No it's not. I pass notes with Keely too._

Then Sirius decided to join in the fun (note that fun is meant sarcastically).

_Sirius: I know why you really joined this class._

_Me: Why?_

_S: Because you're so in love with me that you want to be near me as much as possible. _

_M: Yeah, and I'm sure that McGonagall would let me into the class because I told her that I'm in love with you. _

(I almost said, 'no, that would be Beverly', but then I remembered that he doesn't actually know that she's in love with him).

_S: Who is she to deny a young, budding love?_

_M: Hardly. I spent more time around you this summer than I ever wanted to in my life (I'd rather not spend any time with you at all, but my dolt of a brother had to choose YOU for a best friend)._

_S: Oh, you know you love me. Though I agree, James is a dolt._

_J: Excuse me! Sirius just showed me that note you wrote. I am NOT a dolt!_

_M: Well, actually, yes you are. I have proof._

_J: Oh? And what is that?_

_M: The huge gash across my face! It's kind of hard to miss._

_J: Would you get over that already! Besides, it wasn't my fault and it doesn't make me a dolt. _

_M: Yes it was and yes it does. Oh, and did Sirius show you what he wrote about you?_

_J: No, what did he write?_

_M: He said that he agrees that you are a dolt. _

_J: What? _

_S: You didn't have to go tell James I said that he was a dolt. I told you that in confidence. _

_M: Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you told him that I called him a dolt. _

_S: I did not!_

_M: You did too. He told me!_

_S: What?_

Seriously, sometimes I wonder how they've made it this far in school. You'd think they would have flunked out or something by now. Which makes me wonder, if you failed all of your OWL's, what would you do, since you wouldn't be able to take any classes?

Oh, no! Time for Potions…with the SLYTHERINS. Oh joy.

* * *

Tuesday, September 3rd, Break, Gryffindor common room, 

Sirius is the biggest prat I've ever met. I'm serious – AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

* * *

Tuesday, September 3rd, 9:07 p.m., my dorm, 

How is it that over half of the Hogwarts female population is in love with Sirius? I mean, seriously. Ooops. Actually, I don't mean seriously, I just mean…BLOODY HELL! Now I can't even write in my diary properly, all because Sirius is a major git.

I was just sitting on a couch during break, minding my own business, when James starts making comments about the gash that is still very much apparent across my face. The one that's going to keep from getting married one day…yeah, that's the one. He's knows how upset I am over it. I mean, the life I always imagined is now not possible. If I'm lucky, maybe I could get Peter to go out with me. In that case, I REALLY don't want to be lucky.

So, I said, "Yeah, well at least I'm not going to be in major trouble with mum and dad."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"How I told them about what you did on the train, naturally," I said.

James went all berserk. I seriously thought someone was going to die. (I mean, I _definitely_ thought someone was going to die). Then he said, "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, I'm serious. I sent it on Monday," I smiled happily at him.

That's when Sirius chose to cut in. He can never keep out of anything.

"You want to know what I just realized?" he asked. Um, hello? Does he actually think anyone cares?

To make sure he knew, I answered, "No, not really."

That didn't seem to stop him though. That boy has some serious – I mean, he has some major issues. "I just realized that you say 'seriously' and 'I'm serious' and lot's of stuff with 'serious' in it all the time."

"Um, okay," At this point I was thinking maybe he'd hit his head on something. Then again, he's always like that.

"AND, I think that the reason you say the word 'serious' all the time is because it sounds the same as my name, Sirius, and you're so in love with me that you want to say my name all the time, but you don't want to go around just saying 'Sirius' because that would be weird and then we'd all know that you're in love with me," he told me. At first I just stared at him like he was really stupid. Because he is. Really stupid, I mean. Like I'd ever be in love with him. I think we'd just gone over this the other day. I was beginning to think maybe _he_ was in love with _me_, and that he just really wanted me to be in love with him too, or something.

So I was like, "That is seriously the stupidest thing I – " But then I realized that I'd just said 'serious'.

So now, every time I say 'serious' I notice it, and it drives me crazy. It's like when your parents point out how you keep saying 'like' and you should stop, so then you can't talk anymore because you notice every time you say 'like'. Only it was 'serious'. So now I'm really irritated with him, because I keep saying 'serious' all the time and it's driving me crazy. He's seriously the biggest – See? I did it again. I mean, seriously – AHHHHHH!!!!! I keep doing it!!!!!

I really have to go to bed. Even if it is only nine. I might kill someone otherwise. I'm serious. I mean, I swear.


	3. Gentlemen Don't Hit Ladies

Thursday, September 5th, Breakfast, the Great Hall,

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! It SO came. I knew it would. That will teach James to mess with ME!!!!!!

* * *

Thursday, September 5th, 4:17 p.m., Gryffindor common room, 

I'm really quite proud of myself. I really do rock. Lily even agrees. That might be mostly just because she hates James, but still. And James was SO embarrassed. I mean, his face was BRIGHT red. It was hilarious. I have never loved my parents more than I do right now. I have never loved _myself_ more than I do right now for that matter.

Not being a snitch is SO overrated. It's much more fun to get your older brother (of 10 ½ months) in trouble. Personally, I don't even think he got it all that bad. I mean, every time I look in the mirror I'm reminded about the horrid gash across my face. And yes, I admit that when I went to see Madame Pomphrey she assured me that it would go away within a week and it wouldn't even leave a scar, but I have a sickening feeling that she's going to be very wrong. I doubt I could ever be that lucky. I know that Madame Pomphrey's a professional and all, but that can't mean that she's always right, can it?

I was beginning to think it wasn't going to come. The howler, I mean. So you wouldn't believe my excitement when I saw the red envelope in the beak of our owl from home flying over the Gryffindor table towards James. And the look on his face when he realized that he'd just gotten a howler was priceless. I swear that the picture of his face at that moment will probably stay in my head for the rest of my life. Seriously. But that didn't even compare to his beet red face of embarrassment after the howler had come to an end. And James NEVER blushes. I've never seen his face get even a little pink. Even when he's embarrassed in front of Lily. Which made me wonder why he _was_ so embarrassed about it. Though I wasn't complaining, this made my victory even better. Especially when he fled from the room right after. He literally fled. James Potter never, EVER flees anywhere, ever.

He seemed to be confused at first about how they had found out. But then when I caught his eye and he saw the smirk I was wearing he knew. I could tell. Though I couldn't actually see myself (obviously) I can imagine that I had on that obnoxious smirk that only a brother or sister wears after getting another brother or sister in trouble. I know the smirk well, I've seen it on James millions of times before.

My happiness over the whole thing was slightly dampened though, because of what my mom said at the end of the howler. I still can't believe it. And of course Sirius is ALL smug about it, which just makes me even more angry.

She said, (or more like yelled), "WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE SIRIUS?" Why can't you be more like Sirius???? Who is she kidding? 'Why can't you be more like Kat?' Now THAT makes sense. Even 'why can't you be more like Braden or Libby' I could understand. Anyone else, really, I would be fine with. But SIRIUS? First of all, if anything, Sirius is more to blame for the whole thing than James is. Plus, I explicitly told her that Sirius was just as involved as James was. I clearly, CLEARLY stressed that point. Multiple times. I think being told to be more like Sirius might have made James even more embarrassed. I mean, if my parents told me to be more like Sirius I would be embarrassed too. I don't know why my parents think that Sirius can do no harm. I guess it's nice that they have a little soft spot for him, what with his family problems and all, but I really thing they take it WAY overboard.

So he's been on about that all day. Sirius, I mean. Not that I've been around him all that much (or that I ever am, because I like my life to be Sirius-free as much as possible). See, I've been avoiding James as much as possible today. Because although I am feeling pretty good about what happened, I'd rather not find out what James might do to me out of anger. So far I've really only seen him at breakfast (before he fled in embarrassment) and during Transfiguration (where he would never get away with doing me any sort of harm).

Though what brought my day down even MORE was Potions. Double Potions with Slytherin. And it wasn't even Aiden's comments of, "Hope Slughorn has an extra cauldron, Potter, because otherwise you'll be screwed when you melt a hole in the bottom of yours." Because I really don't care, at all. First of all, it was a really lame insult. I mean, seriously. Second of all, aren't Gryffindors supposed to be mean to Slytherins and NOT fellow Gryffindors? Besides the fact that I'm not even bad in Potions, not that I'm all that great in it. I think that Aiden's just in a foul mood. In fact, I noticed that he's been quite grumpy all week.

I should say in a quick side note that there are five Gryffindor boys. Penn, Aiden, Graham, Liam, and Porter. They're all good friends with each other. Besides me and my other friends there's another Gryffindor girl, Blake, who we get along with but aren't particularly friends with. She has some friends in Hufflepuff I think. The best way to describe her would probably be that she's one of those types who's obsessed with herself, but not as much as she's obsessed with Sirius. Beverly has been acting eerily like her this past week, which is starting to really worry me.

Anyway, Slughorn started reading off the partners for the class. Last time I got stuck with Penn, and he almost blew up our potion. He (Slughorn) said that he's going to assign us permanent partners soon.

I was a little disgruntled when Keely and Riley got put together. Because I wanted to be with one of them, or really any one of my friends. I was also thinking it would really be nice to be with Emily, because of course she's really smart, and I would be sure to get good marks if I were with her. But I not only didn't get paired with one of my friends, I didn't even get paired with Penn or even Liam (who's absolutely hopeless in potions). I didn't even get paired with a Slytherin who I find mildly bearable (though I really hate them all).

No, I got paired with REGULUS BLACK. Yes, the younger brother of Sirius Black. There is one person that I cannot stand more than Sirius (well, besides Snape…and all the other Slytherins, and James can be quite obnoxious at times, so can Aiden) and that is Regulus Black. So go figure that the one person I hate the most in the world is the person I get paired with. Because that's obviously how my luck goes. Speaking of luck, I was starting to seriously considered the possibility that I'd been cursed recently to be unlucky or something (if there's even that kind of a curse…there must be). Though, I think I was cursed by that when I was born as the younger sister of James. I'm pretty sure it's part of the job description. Or maybe it's just because I was born into the Potter family. I'm not quite sure. The point is, though, I had been having a pretty good day until then (besides the fact that I feel like my parent's love my brother's friend more than they love me, THEIR OWN DAUGHTER!!).

The worst part of the whole thing was that the only reason that Slughorn partnered us together is because he thought it was amusing because our older brothers are both best friends. I'm completely and utterly serious. Which bring it all back to the fact that if I weren't related to James OR if he weren't best friends with Sirius, then none of this would have happened.

"I just hope you two don't cause as much of a distraction as those troublemakers do," he said with this laugh, as though he thought that he was SO funny, which I'm sure he did. I, on the other hand, most certainly did not. In the least.

As I was walking over to Regulus I heard Aiden saying (and I am not even kidding), "Reggie and Katie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" I'm one hundred percent dead serious. Is he two years old or something? Because that's literally something you don't do after your eighth birthday or so. I mean, what is up with him? The burning a hole in my cauldron thing was bad enough, but this? I cannot even believe myself that I actually heard a 15 year old saying those words. I mean, I always knew that Aiden was majorly immature (not to mention an insufferably, obnoxious prat), but I guess I really had no idea. Though I really think that there must be some reason he's been acting even worse lately.

Bloody hell!!!! I really have to go. James just entered the common room and he is looking really angry. And now he's heading RIGHT TOWARDS ME!!!!!!!!

* * *

Thursday, September 5th, 5:12 p.m., my dorm, 

I can't BELIEVE him. I mean, yeah, I did go and tell on him. But still, that's no excuse for the GIGANTIC LUMP ON MY FOREHEAD. I am not even kidding. The prat hit me on the head with a text book. I'm dead serious. So now I have a huge bloody (well, it's scabbed now I suppose) gash across my face AND a mountainous (I think that's a word) lump on my head. I look like Frankenstein or something, though I don't actually really know who Frankenstein is or what he looks like. And the huge gash is what started this whole thing in the first place. Is the boy daft? You don't go around hitting people with text books. ESPECIALLY not ladies (despite what he tells me, I definitely AM a lady because I, unlike him, don't hit other people with text books). My only consolation is that a) Lily hates him more than ever now, because he did such an awful thing, and that's plenty of punishment for him; and b) he got detention. I really have to get him back big-time for this one, and it will be much more than telling my parents so that he'll get a howler. The only problem is coming up with something. Something really, really bad.

It only made me angrier that both Sirius and Aiden (the two biggest prats I've ever met) were in the room and both of them started laughing hysterically. I swear they have a Let's Make Kat's Life Miserable club or something. Not to mention that both Liam and Penn laughed also…and Cooper…AND a bunch of other people who I noticed were ALL boys (what is wrong with boys anyway? I mean, who laughs when they see people getting hit in the head with textbooks, especially when it's a boy hitting his younger sister, WHO'S A GIRL!!! It's just rude to hit girls). I'll admit, there was one girl who laughed. That would be Evelyn. Can you BELIEVE her? Most of the other people were horrified. I have a feeling that James is going to feel bad about it soon when he fully realizes that he just hit someone (other than Sirius) over the head with a textbook.

Well, I'd better go. Emily just came in and she's bugging me to finish my charms essay. Though I doubt I will be able to with the massive headache I have (and if there was ever time I wasn't exaggerating it's now, though Emily doesn't believe me). This is Kat Potter, signing off. Over and out (and in significant pain)!

* * *

Saturday, September 7th, 12:15 p.m., Gryffindor common room, 

Three quick updates:

1. Good news!!! Beverly doesn't have a crush on Sirius anymore! Not that I really have a problem with her having a crush on Sirius. I mean, she can like whoever she wants. It's just that she's been acting really, really weird and annoying. Plus I was worried for a while there that maybe she'd gone nutters. Because, how could you have a crush on Sirius and NOT have gone nutters? What I can't believe even more is how quickly she got over it. Then again, she says that she's had a crush on him since the end of last school year, so if you count the whole summer too, I guess that's a long time. Anyway, I'm happy because now she's back to her usual fun (not extremely annoying) self.

2. James got another howler from my parents yesterday. For hitting me over the head with a textbook. But it wasn't because I wrote them this time. It was because Lily gave James detention, because she's a prefect, and so McGonagall found out and _she_ wrote my parents. Because it's a really awful thing. He didn't even seem embarrassed like he had the last time. Well, I think he is embarrassed that he hit me over the head with a textbook because he realizes what a horrible thing that is to do. And now that the whole school knows he's even more embarrassed. Not to mention that he is also feeling really guilty about it. Which I could let be punishment enough (his guilt, I mean) along with Lily hating him, having detention, and having just gotten another howler. But I am still plotting my revenge.

3. There's a Hogsmeade trip next Saturday. Keely and Beverly are trying to convince me to get a date for it. What would I want a date for? I mean, why go to Hogsmeade with some random guy that you don't really know and will probably never talk to again? If it was someone you liked, that would be different. I might as well just go with my friends, because I would have more fun with them than with some guy that would cause the whole day to be really awkward. I, Katelyn Anne Potter, will not give in. I will NOT, under any circumstances, have a date to the Hogsmeade trip no matter how much my friends bug me (besides the fact that I think the scar across my face would prevent that from happening anyway).

* * *

Sunday, September 8th, 4:32 p.m., my dorm, 

I have a date.

* * *

**A/N: I was just going through previous chapters and noticed some mistakes that I hadn't before (so I just fixed them). If you guys notice any obvious mistakes that I haven't caught, PLEASE let me know, I'd really appreciate it.**

**THANKS A BILLION!!!!!**


	4. I Don't Bet

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**I Don't Bet**

Sunday, September 8th, 7:48 p.m., my dorm,

It seemed like the second I got up this morning all anyone could talk about was the Hogsmeade trip. I mean, I can see if you're a third year and you've never been before, it would be exciting. But we've all been loads of times. It's just Hogsmeade. I want to go just as much as the next person, but I had plenty of more important things on my mind other than the Hogsmeade trip. Or at least I would have if everyone within a two foot radius hadn't been talking about it. Hosmeade, I mean.

"So, what do you think about Carl Nichols?" Keely asked, throwing open my curtains and letting a large amount of unwanted light in. I don't remember giving anyone permission to just open the curtains to my bed without asking.

"Who? What?" I muttered, trying to block out the bright light unsuccessfully.

"Carl Nichols, from Ravenclaw. What do you think about him for a date?" she asked as she sat down on my bed.

"It's not like you're looking for her soul mate here, just pick someone from Gryffindor and be done with it," Riley remarked from her bed. I was feeling particularly like I had no one on my side at the moment.

"Oh no, that won't do. That's not romantic at all," Blake said, looking up from the toe-nails she was painting. I found myself wondering why Blake, of all people, was involving herself with this.

"Oh, you know who she should go with?!" Beverly exclaimed excitedly. "Penn! They would be SO cute together."

"Since when do we care about who I would be 'SO cute' with?" I asked grumpily. "Why is it _me_ we're worrying about getting a date?"

"Because, you never go on a date," Beverly said matter-of-factly, sitting on the side of my bed opposite Keely.

"Neither does Emily," I pointed out. "Besides, dates are overrated."

"I agree," Emily said forcefully, "Focusing on school work is much more practical than focusing on boys."

"Yeah, you'd think that," Keely drawled. From her bed, Riley snorted. Did anyone ever tell her that snorting is very unladylike?

"Why would I want a date? And more importantly, if I did want one, who would want to go with me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure there are plenty of boys who would," Keely chided, "And your face is healing nicely. I'd say it will be scar free by tomorrow."

"Keely, I highly doubt that anyone is going to care if she has a scratch on her face," Beverly argued. A scratch is putting it nicely. Though Keely was right, it is actually healing. And the bump on my head is barely noticeable.

"Yeah, Keely, it's what's on the inside that matters," Riley said sarcastically. Beverly narrowed her eyes at Riley. Um, isn't it supposed to be what's on the inside that matters? What's wrong with people these days?

"It should be," Emily muttered, seeming to share my thoughts.

"Oh no," Blake spoke up loudly, "It's all about how you look. Teenage boys are only after one thing…"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Thanks, Blake."

"She's right," Keely said firmly, "so go make yourself sexy!" she ordered, pushing me out of bed.

Ten minutes later I entered the Great Hall, not looking sexy in the least and not looking as though I had tried to, because I hadn't.

"Very sexy," Riley grinned and winked as I sat down.

"Always sexy," I heard behind me. I turned to see Aiden passing, also giving me a wink, though with more of a smirk than a grin. I frowned. I seriously don't know what that boy's issues are.

"Shove it, Roemer," I grumbled. I turned back to see both Keely and Beverly both looking at me intently. "What now?!" I demanded. It's hard to enjoy your weekend when your two friends won't leave you five minutes of peace.

"If you asked him he'd definitely say yes," Keely said.

"Definitely," Beverly echoed.

"Black will grow a heart of gold before I ever ask Aiden out," I muttered.

"Okay, I admit that Sirius is a big-headed git, but he's not THAT bad," Riley said. I rolled my eyes at her. Why would she assume I was talking about Sirius? I like to talk about him as little as possible.

"I was talking about Regulus," I told her.

"Gotcha," she replied, winking again.

"Riley, what's up with the winking?" I asked her. I mean, come on!

"You don't like it?" she looked disappointed, "I thought it was a good look for me."

"Can we focus please?" Beverly demanded shrilly.

"Bev, calm down," I told her. Everyone was going a bit nuts over this whole Hogsmeade thing. I'd never seen anything like it before. I was starting to feel the very strong need to get away from them.

"Uh, listen…as lovely as this has been, I really need to go talk with…James," saying the first person I could think of. I cursed inwardly, James was the last person I wanted to be talking to at that moment. However, as I reluctantly walked towards my brother, aware of the confused stares of my friends behind me, I realized that I did actually need to talk to him. I must say, although I'm not one to forgive easily, this whole thing between the two of us was getting a bit ridiculous. That's not to say if I'm struck by some brilliant idea of a prank I won't act on my inspiration.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" I heard Remus ask Sirius as I approached them.

"Ask who out?" James broke in.

Sirius appeared to ignore him as he answered, "You know I can't. It's just too complicated."

"Please, no more talk about Hogsmeade dates or I might have to hex myself," I said, sitting down next to Remus. Looking across at James, I noticed that he was very surprised to see me there. I doubt he could have been more surprised than I was.

"Listen James, how about I forgive you and you forgive me and we forget about this whole thing?"

James looked even more surprised at this, but after a few seconds began with, "Yeah, I guess that – " he broke off after a stern look from Remus, which confused me, and said, somewhat reluctantly "No, actually I'm the one who should be apologizing to you."

Remus appeared satisfied and I was even more shocked than James had been. I then saw Remus turn the same stern look to Sirius as he nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sirius asked, cowering a little under Remus' look. "If you're expecting _me_ to apologize for something, I'm sorry to inform you that I have absolutely nothing to apologize for."

"Yeah, Remus, it's not his fault he was born a git with bad aim," I smirked, convinced more than ever that Sirius was the cause of the now fading gash.

"Excuse me? I don't have bad aim," Sirius defended himself.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and not because he actually does have bad aim (which he does). "So you're admitting to the fact that you are a git AND to the fact that you hit me with a curse on purpose?"

Sirius thought about what I'd said for a moment, as though he was trying to figure it out. I always knew that boy was stupid, but no one seems to believe me. Then, once he'd finally figured it out, he glared at me.

"I am NOT a git!"

"Sirius, that's not really up for debate. Especially considering the fact that you still haven't denied scarring my face on purpose," I answered. I had spent so much time plotting my revenge on James and I was beginning to realize I should have been plotting my revenge on Sirius.

"How about I don't have bad aim because it wasn't me that hit you with that curse?" Sirius said. I highly doubt that that's possible. I think that it's Sirius' mission in life to make me as miserable as possible and creating a huge gash across my face would certainly be a great way of doing that.

Oh great, here come Keely and Beverly. No doubt to talk to me about my date. I'll finish my story after they're done with the Grand Inquisition (Keely hates it when I write in my diary while she's talking to me. She thinks that I'm not listening. She doesn't realize that I'm probably writing down every word that she's saying).

* * *

Sunday, September 8th, 10:52 p.m., my dorm, 

Well, that was fun (not really). They were asking me really weird question like what am I going to wear, how am I going to do my hair, and how am I going to do my make-up? Let's see here…I'm going to wear the same old clothes I'd wear any other day of the week, I'll probably put my hair in a ponytail, and I DO NOT wear make-up. EVER. I won't even get into the fact that the conversation lasted way too long. I mean, what's so interesting about having a date to Hogsmeade?

Speaking of which, back to my story…

Where was I?

Oh yes, Sirius being an idiot.

So, after spending a breakfast of trying my hardest not to kill Sirius (and actually succeeding), I decided to go with Emily to the library to study. Don't get me wrong, I hate the library. In fact, the only thing that I hate more than the library is Regulus Black (and all Slytherins for that matter). But, I figured if I went to the library I could get away from my friends bugging me about having a date to Hogsmeade. And it did have a positive outcome because Emily decided to award my initiative of coming to the library with letting me copy her notes. Of course, I only stayed in the library for about fifteen minutes after that and then I had to leave before I died of boredom. I don't think that Emily was too happy about that.

I reluctantly went outside to join my friends. Keely and Beverly seemed to perk up instantly when they saw me coming over. It was as though they enjoyed torturing me with this whole thing. And I was annoyed with Riley, who seemed to be enjoying watching me be tortured by them, instead of helping me out. So much for being my best friend. The whole time I was there the conversation was all about boys (which is really the worst type of conversation).

"You know who I think has a crush on you?" Beverly asked. I swear we had been talking about boys and me for two hours. I was beginning to think that this was worse than the library, and the library was pretty bad.

"Besides Aiden," said Keely. Excuse me, WHAT?

"Don't be ridiculous. Aiden and I are practically sworn enemies."

Riley rolled her eyes. She doesn't look very attractive when she does that and it's really not very polite. "Get real, Kat, you don't have a sworn enemy. And if you did, it wouldn't be Aiden."

"You're right," I told her. What can I say? When she's right, she's right. "It would be Regulus."

Riley just gave me a sigh of impatience.

"Anyway," Beverly said, "there is someone, besides Aiden, who I – "

"Don't forget about Penn," Alice spoke up. I wondered if all the time she had been spending thinking about Frank had caused her to lose brain cells.

"Are you crazy?"

"No," she said patiently, "why do you think he's always trying to get your attention?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I told her. She must have lost more brain cells than I thought.

"You know…like trying transfiguration spells on you and blowing up your potions," Alice explained as though she seemed to think it was really quite logical.

"Just because Penn is incompetent in Potions doesn't mean – " I began, but was cut off, quite rudely I'd have to say, by Riley.

"I don't know whether or not Penn is trying to get your attention, but I do know that he is definitely not incompetent in Potions," Riley said.

"Well either way I know for a fact that he doesn't have a crush on me because I happen to know who he _does_ like," I informed them all triumphantly.

Alice frowned. "You do? How?"

"He told me."

"Why would he do that?" Keely asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he likes me. _As a friend_," I added to Keely raising her eyebrow even higher. If that was possible. To raise her eyebrow higher, I mean. Because she had it raised pretty high. I was almost afraid it might get stuck up there or something.

"Well then who does he – "

"Oh look, there he is!" Beverly exclaimed suddenly. She brightened up considerably and I looked around in confusion.

"There who is?"

"There's that boy I was talking about," then she stood up and waved to someone walking towards the lake. "Oy, Derek! C'mere!"

I knew exactly what was to follow. And I knew exactly what I had to do. So I stood up before anyone could say another word and bolted for the castle. Of course, I couldn't make it all the way there without some type of incident. Instead I had to run straight into Porter.

"Er, sorry, I didn't see – Oh, Kat! Hey! I was actually looking for you. Do you think I could talk to you for a second?" I looked up at Porter, than glanced behind me to see Beverly striding very purposefully in my direction.

"Uh – sorry, I really have to run," and I took off towards the castle, "I'll talk to you later, though!" I called back to him. He looked slightly disappointed but I didn't have time to worry about that. As soon as I was in the castle I sprinted down the halls, not sure if Beverly was still following me. I figured by best bet would be to go straight to the place in the castle which was furthest from Beverly. I wondered what had come over my friends (mainly Keely and Beverly). Not only did they seem to think I needed to find a date and also think that nearly half the male population would be 'so perfect' for me, they also seemed to think that at least 1/3 of the male population had some sort of crush on me or something. Which was ridiculous. And the probability of that happening was definitely zero. For some reason the announcement of this upcoming Hogsmeade trip had made them go insane. I was beginning to wonder if I should take them to the Hospital Wing. Or maybe they needed to go straight to St. Mungo's.

Within ten minutes I found myself bursting through the door to the top of the Astronomy Tower. I also found myself extremely out of breath.

"Who're you running from?" I looked around to see Graham sitting on the ground, bending over a piece of parchment. He looked up at me with a grin.

"No one. What makes you think that?" He appeared to be working on his Astronomy charts, which was strange because he rarely does work.

"Well, I highly doubt that you take runs up to the Astronomy Tower for fun," Graham answered before looking down at his parchment and scribbling a few words on it.

"If it's really so important that you know, I was running from Beverly," I answered. He nodded, but kept his eyes on his parchment. I frowned. Why in the world was he up here on a Sunday afternoon working on Astronomy homework? I had no idea, so I asked him.

He seemed to be amused by my question. "How do you figure I would be able to do charts at this hour?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's the middle of the afternoon. I think I'd have a hard time seeing any stars," he said, gesturing up towards the sky. If I was the type of girl to feel stupid, I would have felt stupid at that moment. However, I'm not that type of girl.

"What are you doing then?" I asked, sitting down.

"Planning a prank," he answered, as if it were a daily occurrence. Which it actually is, now that I think about it.

"Ohhh. I should've figured." I tried to lean over to peak at what he was writing, but he pulled it away from me.

"So, what're you running from Beverly for?" he asked.

I paused for a moment. I don't usually share my problems with Graham. He's not really the serious, share-your-feelings type. But at the same time he's not insensitive like someone such as Aiden. And I figured he would probably understand and sympathize, because he's the kind of boy who finds more enjoyment in having fun with friends and planning pranks than going on dates with girls to Hogsmeade.

So, I told him about my horrid day. He listened intently and nodded as I talked, as though he could imagine the pain I must be going through. It was refreshing to talk to someone who really understood how horrible what I was going through really was. It was a change from people ignoring my pain or insisting I was being over-dramatic or thinking it couldn't possibly be that bad.

"I can't say I'd particularly want to go to Hogsmeade with Derek Knightly either," Graham said with a serious expression.

"I don't see how anyone would," I said morosely.

Graham looked at me thoughtfully. I didn't know he did anything thoughtfully. I thought that he did most things without much thought. "I would ask you to Hogsmeade myself so then the girls would leave you alone and you could actually have a good time, but I don't really fancy having a date."

I frowned at him. He acted as if I would actually want to go with him. I think that he took my frowning for being disappointed, because next he added:

"But if it makes you feel any better, if I were to have a date I'd probably rather go with you than one of the other, senseless, girls around here, because at least you know how to have fun."

My frown just deepened. "Well, thanks for that. But I really wouldn't want to go with you, even if you did offer."

"Why not?" he acted outraged. But I don't see why. I mean, two seconds ago he was telling me the same thing. "I'll have you know that I am a terrific date. In fact, I don't think you could find a better date in all of Hogwarts."

"I don't mean to be rude but I find that hard to believe," I think that I almost snorted, but I stopped myself. Unlike Riley, I knew how to act like a lady.

"Wanna bet?"

"Bet what?"

"Bet that I would be an absolutely terrific date," Graham said with a challenge in his voice. Graham was always up for a challenge.

I was confused. "But what would we base the bet on?"

"What do you mean?"

"How would we know who won?" I asked.

"Well, obviously you would go on a date with me to Hogsmeade and if you have a horrid time you would win, but if you had a wonderful time I would win," he explained.

I looked at him, thinking. I did love a challenge. I loved to win. But that still didn't change the fact that I refused to have a date to Hogsmeade. Still, it was tempting…

"I don't bet."

Graham grinned. "Great! Because like I said, I'd really rather not go with a date."

"I've gathered as much," I mean, how many times was he going to make that fact clear? I think I got it after the first time.

"It's too bad for you, though," he added.

"Right," I said, standing up. "This has been a great talk," I patted Graham on the head. I headed towards the door.

"If you see Aiden tell him to come meet me up here," Graham said behind me.

I was really hoping that I wouldn't see Aiden, but I decided to not tell Graham that. Instead I headed towards the Gryffindor common room. The whole way there I prayed that I wouldn't run into one of the many people that I didn't want to see at that moment. The list had become very long, even considering the fact that James was no longer on it. Somehow I was actually successful in avoiding all of these people. Even when I entered the common room I didn't see anyone who I wanted to avoid in there. I did see Cooper sitting across the room. He smiled, waved, and gestured me over to him. I waved back and headed in his direction.

I was on my way over when Porter stepped in front of me.

"Hey, Porter," I said. Then I remembered that he had something to talk to me about. Which was a little strange, because Porter didn't usually have 'something to talk to me about'.

"Kat, hey…I had a question," he hesitated a little, like he wasn't sure he really wanted to ask it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was wondering if…if maybe you could help me with Transfiguration," he said as though he really didn't want to. Which made sense, because he usually didn't need to ask for help. It would kind of be like Emily asking for help.

Also, I've never been asked for help. Which is why I was a little shocked at first.

"Uh – yeah, I – " but then I stopped and we both turned our attention to a spot only a few feet away.

Liam had just walked up to this fourth year girl. She's quite pretty, but from what I can tell she seems to be really stuck up. Liam looked really nervous. I was curious, especially when Porter gave me a look that seemed to say that he knew what was about to happen and he wasn't very confident that the outcome would be good. The girl just raised her eyebrow at Liam. I personally don't see what the need for it was. Some boy coming up to talk to you doesn't warrant a 'what are you doing talking to me' attitude.

Apparently what he was doing talking to her was to ask her to Hogsmeade. And if she hadn't liked the fact that he was coming up to talk to her, she definitely didn't like the fact that he was asking her to Hogsmeade.

She gave this laugh, like the idea was funny. "No. I do not want to go to Hogsmeade with you. In fact, I don't see how anyone would want to." She said it all primly, like she was all high and mighty or something. I was suddenly angry at the girl. How could she be so mean? Not that I would have necessarily said yes (because I had vowed not to go to Hogsmeade with a date) but I wouldn't have had to say it like that.

I marched right up to the two of them and turned to Liam, smiling sweetly.

"Hey, um, Liam?" I began, pretending to sound all nervous. I was going to show her. "Do you think…that is to say would you…I mean, the thing is…do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Liam looked shocked at first. Which was understandable, seeing as I'm sure he thought that I was the last person who would've asked him to Hogsmeade. And the girl looked angry. Probably because she was thinking she was all great and here I came along to make her look bad. I just gave her a smirk while Liam recovered from his shock and realized what I was doing.

"Uh…yeah, of course I would," he said with a smile. The girls stalked away angrily.

Then Liam turned to me and said in a low voice. "Just as friends though, right?"

"Of course," I answered.

He gave a big sigh of relief at this. "Good!"

I frowned, not sure whether I should be insulted or not.

That's the moment when I realized that I had just gotten a date to Hogsmeade.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I had a hard time writing it but it's done!!! YAY!!! If you notice any mistakes PLEASE let me know!!!!**

**Sorry I haven't written in FOREVER!! I really want to try and start writing regularly (which is always hard for me). I am busy with school so I can't really promise frequent updates, but I swear that I'm really going to try hard!!! Hopefully once I get into the story more it will be easier...**

**Also, I know that there are a lot of characters all at once (or at least it seems that way to me, it feels like a little too much) but I'm really going to try to really give you all a sense of the characters and who they are, and hopefully get to know them better.**


End file.
